The invention relates to the detection of base contaminants in air, especially amine contaminants, and to systems employing such detection, including semiconductor fabrication systems and systems for filtering air for semiconductor fabrication and other processes that require uncontaminated air of high quality.
In semiconductor manufacturing it has been found desirable to detect an organic amine such as NMP (normal methyl pyrrolidinone) or ammonia. Such a contaminant may interfere for instance with a photolithography process used in semiconductor fabrication. The base contaminant may react with protons produced as a result of exposure of a photoresist layer to light. This can interfere with proper exposure and can harm the yield of the process and the rate of production of the semiconductor wafers.
For this reason, semiconductor manufacturers have sought to measure and control the concentration of airborne molecular contamination during the critical steps of the photolithography process which are sensitive to it. A detecting instrument specific to the detection of NMP and a detecting instrument specific to the detection of ammonia have been employed in semiconductor manufacturing facilities to monitor the air quality in the vicinity of production tools.
To avoid harm to the process from NMP or ammonia, semiconductor manufacturers have used chemical filters to remove the contaminants. These filtering systems employ filter stages within an enclosure, the filter media of each stage being penetrable by air with acceptable pressure drop. As air flows through the filtering system, unwanted contaminants are retained on the chemically active surface of the various stages of the filter system.
A problem associated with such filtering systems has been to accurately predict the remaining life of the filter so that the filter media can be changed at appropriate times with minimal disruption to the use of the expensive production facility. In the case of semiconductor fabrication facilities, typically, filter life has been estimated by measuring the concentration of ammonia in the air flow associated with the filter system.